The Rogue and Kitty Files
by The Butterfly Mistress
Summary: The story of an unusual friendship between a Goth and a Cat, and their journey to survive being mutants on the streets. Their adventures and trials are split into episodes. Watch as these girls' and their friends' grow and blossom. No profanity or slash! Kitty/Lance Romy-Rietro
1. A Rogue spies a Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men characters.

Hello again everyone! I have posted this series before, without a whole lot of luck. I am sorry to say it still isn't complete, but I am working on it. I am hoping this round that I will have more success with reviews and ideas. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

** The Rogue and Kitty Files**

**_Pilot episode: A Rogue Spies a Cat_**

Though the moon was out, it barely showed through the foggy night. The cold wind beat down on the girl's face as she cautiously walked the streets of New York City.

The girl was young, no older than fifteen, her clothes slowly becoming worn and hanging off her thin shivering form, showing signs that she had not changed nor eaten much within the last week or two. Her shoulder-length brown hair, dirty and tangled, flowed in the cold wind; hitting her shoulders when it came back down. As she walked, trying to find shelter, she couldn't help but wonder back to how she had ended up this way.

She hadn't always lived on the streets, only for a month or so. It hadn't been so bad at first; of course that was still during summer when all of the trouble had started.

_It was an unusually hot and humid day for November, and though it was bright and sunny, the girl had a very bad feeling about what the day was to bring. _

_She loved both her parents, her mother was sweet and kind, making sure her daughter was always taken care of; her father was harsh and cruel, not only towards her mother but towards herself as well, still, she loved him too. _

_On this particular day her parents had left her alone at home, to tend to their own businesses. Both her father and mother were in the business of gangs, only they were both enemies. _

_They knew of each other's gangs before they were married, but for the two young adults it was love at first sight and nothing was going to stop them. Unfortunately, their love did not help them prevail, because once you're in a gang, the gang becomes first in your life, and their rules are the only ones that apply to you. _

_Kitty's father took this to heart and before long, tried to take Blood __out, abused her mother__, and treated Kitty the same way he would treat an insubordinate in his gang. Kitty's mother fought hard to keep the family together and to make things work. She fought even harder to keep Kitty safe; taking most of what her daughter would get, but in the end it was useless. _

Her father owns one the most dangerous gangs that she knows of, called Cryps. Her mother owned a strong but non-violent gang, called Blood. They only fought to protect themselves.

"That's probably why it happened," she thought bitterly. "Mother would still be here if they were better trained and more prepared. And giving me her gang?" her thoughts drifting even further. "What I am going to do with them? I'm no leader. Ugh, when I get my hands on my father."

As the wind began to blow harder, the young girl saw smoke come from an alleyway about ten-feet ahead of her. The night air was getting colder and colder, so she decided to head towards it and hope whoever was keeping the fire would allow her stay, if only just to get warm.

Making it to her destination, the girl quietly peered into the alley; even with the fire it was still dark enough to where she couldn't make much more out than the flames itself and part of the walls surrounding it.

She cautiously made her way near the blaze, and then she sat down thinking that since no one had made themselves known, whoever had built the fire must be long gone.

Sitting there alone though, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Looking around, trying to adjust her eyes enough to see into the darkness, she barely caught sight of a flying pebble before it hit her right between the eyes. The hit was hard but not enough to knock her out; although whoever had hit her obviously knew what they were doing and were trying to warn her off.

"Ouch!" she cried out, raising her hand to rub where she had been hit.

Before she could regain her senses to leave, another small rock flew out of the darkness hitting her again; slightly harder this time. She tried to rise, but before she could another pebble struck her, and another. One right after the other flew towards her, not as hard as the first one but enough to sting a great deal.

She decided to teach the person a lesson, instead of running she turned her power on and allowed the stones to pass through her, hoping the person who was attacking her would come out and run or at least back off.

Soon the pebbles stopped and the girl thought that her plan had worked, but instead of someone running away or whoever it was simply backing off and allowing her space, a figure slowly stepped out of the darkness looking angrily towards the intruder. Not at all afraid like she would have thought.

Gradually, the form came out into lighted area, where the girl could make out more features.

The figure, as it turns out, was also a girl. With two-toned hair, pale white skin and fierce emerald green eyes. The girl looked maybe a year older than herself, and she appeared to have been on the streets much longer as well.

The two girls stared at each other, one with a piercing look and the other with a fearful gaze, until suddenly the figure threw another pebble landing directly on the girl's cheek, snapping her out of her daze. With great precision, the pebbles kept coming, until the girl yet again used her power.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the figure asked with a snarl.

"I'm Kitty, Kitty Pryde." said the girl fearfully, rubbing where the stones had hit. "And I was just trying to get warm. I didn't see you, I thought whoever built the fire had left."

"Well, as you can now see, I'm still here," said the figure a little more calmly. "And if to get warm is all you want, you may stay. But only until then."

Kitty nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and slowly Kitty began to lose a little of her fear. Finally, her curiosity won out and she asked cautiously of the other girl, "What's your name?"

The other looked up at her, fierce green eyes meeting ocean blue, trying to figure out if she actually cared or if she was just trying to keep away the silence. Finally satisfied with what she found, she hesitantly said, "Rogue."

"Hmm, nice to meet you," Kitty said, offering her hand to shake.

Instead of raising her own hand to meet Kitty's, Rogue drew hers back further, though still keeping a close eye on the girl that had intruded on her alley.

Confused, Kitty lowered her hand and asked, "So, why were you sitting in the dark and so far from the fire? Aren't you cold or were you just hiding so you could get a better attack on me?"

"I wasn't hiding, I was sleeping. You woke me up when you came in here." Rogue replied. "And I am slightly chilly, but I'm wearing more than you, so therefore I'm not as cold as you are."

"Oh…"

"You're new at this game, aren't you?" she asked, smirking. "How long have you been out here, kid?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm probably not even a year younger than you," Kitty answered defensively. "And I've been out here for a couple months. Since November." She lifted her delicate chin, defiantly glaring at Rogue.

"I see. Why are you out here? Did you run away or were you chased away?" asked Rogue, seeming partly interested despite her best efforts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, either you ran away from something or someone; or someone chased you away. Which, either way, you're still running."

"For your information, it's none of your business," Kitty said, sad but calm.

"Whoa princess, don't cry on me or anything; and if you're going to stay with me, it is my business," said Rogue. "You didn't kill anybody did you? Or show off that lovely little gift to any humans? 'Cause that would be bad and just so you know you got lucky that I'm not one," she continued, not realizing the information she was giving away.

"You have gifts too? What is it? Having the ability to throw rocks with great precision," Kitty playfully mocked, remembering the assault from earlier.

"No, but I can tell you it's not putting up with kids like you. Nighty-night, sweet pea." Rogue smirked as she got up from her place in front of Kitty, making her way towards the unsuspecting, younger girl as she pulled off her glove and touched her. The young mutant was knocked out cold before she could even question what the older girl meant.

Suddenly Rogue was hit with the rush of Kitty's memories. Seeing all she had been through and what she was going to take on, Rogue understood what Kitty was going through to a certain extent. She herself has had it pretty rough for most her life, but unlike Kitty she almost always had somebody to fall back on and teach her things. Of course, she no longer needed someone to teach her things, for they were already taught, and rarely did she need or want someone to fall back on for support, but she still had had someone.

Rogue decided to take in her intruder and give her a hand, teach her a few things that she would most definitely need if she was going to take over her mother's gang. Of course, Rogue had heard of Blood before, it was kind of like her own in a lot of ways but Rogue's knew how to fight. All her people were trained from an early age how to defend themselves, as well as attack when the need arose.

Blood was trained to defend but not as well as they clearly needed, for they were nearly wiped out. If Rogue was reading the memories correctly, it was Kitty's own fathers fault.

Cautiously, Rogue picked up her new 'protégé', whether Kitty knew or agreed to it or not, and brought her into where she was staying before. Gently, she laid the girl down and covered her with the only blanket.

Rogue kept watch, still looking through all the memories. Little did either know that what started out as a simple talk would be the beginning of a long friendship, which would be full of heartfelt-ness, hardship, and adventure.

The End?

Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

Don't forget to review, please!


	2. Kitty Meets the Brotherhood

**The Rogue and Kitty Files**

_**Kitty Meets the Brotherhood**_

"Where are we going, Rogue?" asked the young brunette, curiously, for the fourth time as she shivered from the cold night air. Following closely to her friend with the two-toned hair and pale white skin, down the streets of New York, to what she could only presume was going to be their new home…again.

"You'll see soon enough, Kit," replied Rogue impatiently. It had been three months since she had met the incredible phaser, and everyday had been an adventure. Neither girl understanding or accepting the other at first, and having to adapt to the sudden constant company made for eventful days.

It was getting eerie walking down the street with it being dark and Kitty was about to make her thoughts known when she bumped into her friend. Rogue was digging into her backpack when she felt the bump and looked up sharply at the cat before continuing her search.

"What are you looking for?" Kitty asked, raising her brow and looking around uneasily.

Looking towards the phaser as if that was most stupid thing she had ever asked, Rogue replied sarcastically, "Our flashlights dummy, what else would I be looking for?" Continuing her search she pulled out two flashlights and checked both before handing one to Kitty and continuing. "We are going to need them for when we get out into the neighborhoods and such, where there aren't many street lights."

Getting another confused look, Rogue sighed and pointed to an area where the city lights stopped and you could see nothing but darkness.

Wide eyed with fear at the prospect of going into pitch-black darkness Kitty thought. 'We can at least see a little here and fight back if needed but there…'

Sensing her friends distress Rogue quickly reassured her, "Don't worry Kit, we'll have flashlights and I come this way all the time and nothing has ever happened. Not to mention you can phase from danger if ya need to."

Kitty sighed and nodded. "Let's just hurry up and get to wherever you're taking us."

Walking along Kitty couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to a month after she and Rogue had met.

She had awoken to Rogue coming back from another late night of being gone. Rogue hadn't started going out until a week after they had met and it had progressively gone from three nights a week to every night. Kitty was beginning to wonder if the other girl ever even slept.

Kitty had once asked where she was going but had quickly been told to mind her own business and that there was nothing to worry about because she kept a close eye on her and that she was safe. Though Kitty wondered about what her friend was doing all those nights and how she managed to keep an eye on her while she was gone, she knew enough about Rogue to know when to let it go and if she wanted Kitty to know she would tell her.

"_Mmm…"Kitty yawned as she stretched and sat up. "Another late night Rogue?"_

"_Uh…yeah. How did you sleep?" Rogue responded, easing down to sit._

"_Well," Kitty answered, eyeing her friend as she did._

_Taking a closer look at the girl sitting not to far from her, she saw that her eyes were red and puffy standing out against her pale white skin, and that she looked much older than her bittersweet age of sixteen; more than usual. _

"_Rogue? What's wrong?" asked Kitty, all sleepiness gone and concern filling the brunette's voice. "You look awful."_

"_Gee, thanks Kit," Rogue snorted, a hint of a smile coming to the older girls lips as she rubbed her hands over her worn out looking face._

"_Uh, no, wait…what I meant was," said Kitty trying to recover once she realized what she said._

"_Don't bother. It's fine," said Rogue, holding up a hand in protest and reassuring the cat by letting out a small chuckle._

"_So… are you going to tell me?" asked Kitty, curiosity getting the better of her._

_Kitty watched as her friends lingering smile slowly faded back into her normal façade and frowned when she heard Rogue let out a deep sigh._

"_Kitty, remember when we first met?" asked Rogue. Not waiting for an answer she continued, "And I touched you when you asked what my 'gift' is?_

_At this she stopped and looked at the brunette and after she received a nod, she started up again. "Well, I've ended up touching you several times since then, on accident mostly, and the same result happens, you pass out and wake up not knowing what happened. …Kitty, when I touch skin-to-skin I take that persons' life force and memories, and if they are a mutant I take their power too, only for a short time of course."_

_Looking at her friend's shocked face she looked down, taking a moment before she continued quietly. "I know about your mom and your dad, I know you're going to take on your mothers gang. I know how you feel about it all and that you're unprepared for the challenges that await you."_

_Holding up a hand towards the girl to let her finish before she asked anything, "I also own a gang, called, The Enigmas. Every night I go over to my port and prepare so I can help to train you and help with whatever else you are going to need. I know I probably should have told you all this earlier but I figured you would get mad and not let me help, and trust me you are going to need it… Now I have most everything set up and now that you are aware of all this I find no reason to make you stay here while I go out to my port, if you still want my help you are more than welcome to join me tonight."_

_Though still in shock from everything she just found out and not sure whether to be angry or not that this information was withheld from her, she couldn't help but notice and be concerned that the goth still had not informed her of why she looked as if she had been crying. Not to mention why she looked so worn. She knew that what was said had probably had some negative effects on the sixteen year old but it couldn't have led to the girl crying or even being so depressed, still she decided to let it slide…for now._

"Kitty. Kitty? KITTY!"

Snapping back into reality, She realized her friend had been the one calling her name, when she had kept walking instead of stopping like the other girl. Kitty took a couple steps back before looking around to get her bearings. When she did look around, she saw Rogue looking worriedly toward her and a two-story house a few feet behind her. To the right of her was a dirt road, everything else was woods.

"You okay Kit?" asked Rogue, looking the girl over.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine… just reminiscing," Kitty replied. "Where are we? Is this going to be our new home?"

"This is the boarding house for the Brotherhood of Mutants," answered Rogue. "I have a few friends here and hopefully, yes, this will be our home for awhile."

"Question. Why can't we just live at one or both of our gangs?"

Rogue sighed tiredly, "Because you are not established in your gang and have the risk of being killed, especially considering you are too nice; and as for mine, I am having a spat with a member there and I would prefer to not divide my gang for sides if I can help it."

"Oh."

"Now that that is settled, I must warn you about the boys," started Rogue. "I mainly talk to Todd and Freddy. Todd goes by Toad and Fred goes by Blob…trust me you will see why and you will know them in an instant. Lance goes by Avalanche, he stays to himself mostly and last and certainly least is Pietro. Pietro goes by Quicksilver, though I like to call him an array of whatever pops into my head at the time. He is self-absorbed and he's their boss' son so… trust me you won't like him. Any questions?"

"Um, no, not at the moment," replied Kitty, looking skeptical.

"Good. Shall we go in?" asked Rogue as she led the way to the shabby looking house.

Windows were knocked out, the paint was gone and there were a few holes in the walls, not deep enough to go through, but still Kitty was amazed that the house was even standing.

Inside wasn't much better than the outside, it was filthy and smelly, even looked just as shabby. There was noise and chaos everywhere. A fat kid was stuffing his face with things that looked uneatable, and Kitty could only assume that he was Fred. Along with a somewhat humpbacked, smelly kid hanging from the living room ceiling fan…that was still on, begging to be let down.

'That must be Todd,' Kitty thought as she wrinkled her nose at the boy's odor.

There was another boy in the living room, he had white hair and was pointing and laughing at the unfortunate soul hanging above him. There wasn't any sign of the other boy on the first floor, so Kitty assumed he must be upstairs or out at the moment.

Looking towards Rogue, she could see that the girl seemed somewhat agitated at the scene in front of them. After about three minutes of the chaos, Rogue slammed the front door and let out a loud whistle, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey Roguey," greeted the boy that was hanging from the ceiling fan.

A chorus of greetings from the other two boys followed after that. Rogue simply glared, not bothering with pleasantries.

"You know if I hadn't of whistled you guys would have still not been aware of someone new in your house," ranted Rogue. "I could have been anybody and could have taken all three of you down easily. You know the boss man has been riding you guys of keeping more alert. Where is Lance?"

"Lance is up stairs working on some kind of paperwork," answered Pietro, seemingly un-phased by Rogue's rant.

"Pietro, get Todd down. Fred, stop eating and come here. All of you shut up, sit down, and wait. I'll be right back," commanded Rogue, leaving no room for argument. "I am going to go get the rock tumbler."

Before she left to go up stairs she softened her expression and look towards Kitty, "They are a pain in the neck, but you can't help but love 'em. I'll be right back, don't worry you'll be fine." And with that said she sauntered up the stairs.

Cautiously walking into the living room Kitty found the boys sitting on the couches apparently arguing over what movie they were going to watch.

"Star Wars is the best trilogy there is and I say we watch them," said Pietro, jumping up to put one in.

"No way man. We watched those over a million times, pick something else," put in Todd.

"Guy's we aren't going to be watching any movie," said Fred, still stuffing his face with whatever he was eating earlier.

"Yo, Why not?" asked Todd. Both he and Pietro were looking towards the mutant, confused.

"Because it's busted from where Lance threw you off the couch last night and you landed on it," answered Fred, food showing every time he opened his mouth.

Pietro was the first to notice Kitty and jumped up, ready for a fight.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kitty, I came with Rogue," answered Kitty, silently willing Rogue to hurry.

"Oh, really? Well then, welcome to the hood Kitty," said Todd, welcomingly.

Just before anything else could be said, two pairs of feet could be heard coming down the stairs, quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Kitty I'm back," said Rogue coming up beside the girl along with another boy. "I see you have now personally met the guys."

"Kind of."

"Well, this here is Lance," informed Rogue, jabbing her finger toward the boy who was standing to her left.

The boy was hot, in Kitty's opinion. Tall, with brown hair, brown eyes and a half smile lighting his face. Holding out a hand toward the boy, she gave a shy smile and a quick hello as he smiled back and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kitty," Lance said, as he let go of Kitty's hand. "Rogue has told me a little about you."

"Good things I would hope," said Kitty, her smile bright. "I'm sorry to say I haven't really heard anything about you."

Rolling her eyes at her friend's obvious crush on the rock tumbler she quickly stepped in before the girl could embarrass herself. "Well, Lance and I talked it over and we will be staying in my old room for as long as we want."

"Not that I mind you girl's staying or anything, but why would you want to stay here?" asked Todd, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Well, it's getting colder out there and I have reason to believe that we have a few cops looking for us," stated Rogue.

"Yeah but don't you have another friend you usually stay with?" This coming from Pietro who was as equally perplexed.

Rogue could understand their confusion, she rarely ever spent the night at the boarding house before she met Kitty and she definitely hadn't spent the night since she met Kitty, and now she was asking to live there.

"You know my father will want you to work for him and abide by his rules while you're living here," informed Pietro.

"Yes, and believe it or not, I have already talked to ol' bucket head and gotten a job," said Rogue, smirking toward the white haired boy.

"Okay then, welcome to the Brotherhood of Mutants," said Pietro, a half smile playing on his lips.

Later that night, after Kitty had managed to talk the boys into letting her take a look at how broken the television was, she managed to fix the problem. Thanking Kitty wholeheartedly, they all sat down and watched a marathon of 'Star Wars'; and, after eating to their stomach's content, the girls settled down in their own beds in their own room, for the first time in several months.

"Kitty I forgot to tell you that we'll be starting school tomorrow."

"Really? Why? We are going to be so far behind."

"Nah, not really. Don't worry about it okay? Just sleep tonight."

"Alright, night Rogue."

"Night Kit."

Though Kitty was worried slightly, she knew she would be fine. She now had a new home, apparently whatever job Rogue was having to do for Pietro's father she was getting paid for, and Rogue had promised once everything got settled in she was going to help Kitty fix her gang. 'Yes for now everything was okay', and with that last thought Kitty managed to fall asleep.

Rogue watched as her friend fell asleep and wondered how she was going to warn her about the X-men. The girl was so innocent still and she knew taking care of her gang was slowly going to ruin that, why help it along? She herself had forgotten about the x-geeks, until Lance had warned her that they attended the same school together. She knew they were trying to recruit mutants for their cause and would use every means necessary too, because they tried to recruit her and she had nearly gotten killed. Though still worried, Rogue was quite tired and ended up falling asleep soon after Kitty had; she would worry about the X-men when the time came.

They were only asleep for three or so hours when Kitty was awakened by someone crying out. Looking around she found that there was no one other than herself and Rogue in the room. Thinking she must have been dreaming, she laid back down preparing to go back to sleep when she heard Rogue scream out in terror.

"No! Please don't. Joey please, don't leave me!" Rogue cried out in her sleep. "No Sam! Please I have to go to him."

Getting up and going over to her distressed friend, she attempted to jolt the girl from her nightmare.

"Rogue? Rogue! ROGUE!" cried Kitty, shaking the girl who, by the looks of things, was on the verge of a panic attack. The harder Kitty shook the worse Rogue got, until finally something snapped and Rogue accidentally used Kitty's powers, sending her straight through the bed and floor, right on top of Pietro, whose bedroom was under the two girls.

Pietro woke with a start, looking towards what had interrupted his sleep, only to find the goth still in the middle of her nightmare. Rogue's thrashing about continued to get worse as she begged for it all to be over, with tears running down her pale face that was distorted in pain and fear.

Instinctively, Pietro grabbed the girl up in his arms and held her, stopping her thrashing but worsening her panic. Kitty and the rest of the boys barged into Pietro's room, looking confused and afraid for their friend. Not wanting everyone to see his softer side or have Rogue kill him for letting them see her so vulnerable, he shooed everyone away. Seeing as everyone left after giving the striped-haired girl one last worried glance, except for Kitty who wouldn't budge, he motioned for her to take a seat in his chair near his desk as he tried to sooth the distraught girl in his arms.

"Shh, Rogue, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok," soothed Pietro. "Don't worry you're alright. Nothing more is going to happen…I've got you."

Kitty watched the boy she had been warned about being a jerk, calm the girl in his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. After about twenty minutes of his sweet nothings, Rogue finally stopped fighting and the tension in her face eased as well as her tears.

"Wow, that was like, really good Pietro," said Kitty letting a small smile grace her face. "How did you do that? I've never seen her have a nightmare before."

"She's had them before, while here and had to be calmed, just never this badly," explained Pietro. "Afterwards, she shuts herself off and doesn't talk. I think that's one of the reasons she stopped staying here."

"You know you don't seem like as much of a self-absorbed jerk as she claims," smiled Kitty as she started to put pieces together.

"Don't get the wrong idea now, I don't like it here or being with her or the guys. I'm only here because my father wants me to be. This is just something I do to keep her from going on a rampage and killing everybody."

"Uh-huh, well let's get her back to bed shall we, I hear we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," said Kitty giving Pietro a knowing smile.

Pietro carried Rogue to her bed, tucked her in, and had already gone back to bed himself when Kitty made it back to her and Rogue's room.

Checking on her friend one last time, she got back into bed. Drifting off to sleep, she thought to herself, 'They were made for each other. Pietro already kind of likes her, now I just have to work on Rogue and edge them together.'


	3. Kitty's Taste of the Xgeeks

A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the 3rd episode of the series! Leave a review to let me know how you liked it, and if there is anything you would be interested in seeing!

* * *

**The Rogue and Kitty Files**

_**Kitty's First Taste of the X-geeks**_

Rogue and Kitty walked the crowded halls of Bayville High, trying to find their first class. They knew they would most likely be in different rooms, but with them establishing where their classes were together, the girls could easily find each other if the need arose.

With the halls being so crowded, Rogue was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. People kept bumping into her, some probably on purpose, if the stares she was getting were any indication. She didn't mind people not liking her, it was no big deal, but if one more person collided with her she was going to drain them dry.

Unfortunate for the next person, that was trying to make their way through the large amount of students, Kurt accidentally knocked into the already ticked off goth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Kurt. Taking a second glance, he realized the mistake he had made. "Rogue?"

"Fur ball!" growled Rogue, already taking off her glove. "What do you want?"

Kitty noticed Rogue's bare skin showing, and quickly pulled her friend back a bit. "Rogue! Let it go. It was probably an accident, I mean, like, come on, look at these halls."

"Yeah! It was an accident, I promise," swore Kurt. He'd met Rogue before and although he thought if she left the whole bad girl façade behind that she would make an excellent friend; he knew that expecting kindness from her was just wishful thinking, especially after their first meeting.

_The professor had told them of a mutant in Mississippi, who was not only a danger to others, but to herself as well. Professor Xavier had said her name was Rogue; little did they know that the professor wasn't kidding in any sense. Rogue really was quite…well a rogue._

_She didn't mean for what happened to happen, they all knew that, but she wouldn't listen to them. For some reason, she was terrified of the X-men. She hadn't needed her powers to fight off what she thought was an attack, she was well agile and quick to think on her feet, almost expecting the next move that was going to be made._

_Jean had tried to help, talk to her, but she shoved them away; and once Storm came into view things turned ugly. Storm was knocked out when she accidentally grabbed Rogue's wrist; after a few minutes of Storm's powers, she took off. Next to come into contact with the confused and angry goth was Nightcrawler, she actually slowed down to talk to him, but yet again it ended in disaster when he mentioned the X-men and she knocked him out and ran._

_After an hour of searching everyone met up again, they didn't understand why she was afraid of them, she seemed to be able to hold her own; but that wasn't what held the professor's thoughts, he was more concerned with the fact that Rogue didn't seem shocked of her gift. He let it slide with she was confused with all the absorbing she was doing, and that their sudden appearance must of frightened her while she was still bewildered._

Rogue rolled her eyes at the frightened X-man, and continued on her way of finding their classes, before school started. Unfortunately, they weren't alone.

"I wasn't aware you went to school, much less planned coming here," said Kurt. "And who is your new 'friend'?"

"None of your business X-geek," said Rogue, rolling her eyes at the disguised furry mutant. Looking towards Kitty, she motioned her hand to one of classrooms they had been looking for.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but continued to make no comment as she entered the room motioned for her. Kurt following in after Rogue had entered.

"This is your first class, Kitty," said Rogue, looking distastefully at the classroom; filled with preps, nerds, and jocks.

"Mk, and you'll be right down the hall, right? In room 107?" asked Kitty, still a bit nervous.

"Yep, and if you need me, just come and get me," Rogue said reassuringly.

"Don't worry about her. I am in the same class, she'll be fine," Kurt smiled. Placing a hand on Kitty's shoulder, he gave her an encouraging pat, before he took a seat in the back of the class.

"Oh that's comforting," said Rogue, sarcastically; rolling her eyes. "Remember! Watch out for them."

"I will, don't worry about me, I can handle myself," Kitty smiled. "I'm more worried about you," she laughed. "Hmm, maybe I should be more worried about the people who bother you."

"Ha, ha, ha," said Rogue mordantly. Rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, she gave Kitty a smile before she left to find her own class, doing her best to avoid the other students and ignore all the stares she was getting.

TRaKF

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself," said Kurt. Kurt put out a hand to Kitty and introduced with a smile, "I'm Kurt Wagner, and you?"

"Kitty," responded Kitty, taking the offered hand and giving it a wary shake.

Kurt pursed his lips, "You know whatever Rogue told you about me and my friends, probably wasn't true."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe you," Kitty stated defensively.

"I understand you believing your friend over someone you just met, but if someone had said that you were snobbish and evil, wouldn't you want to have a chance to prove them wrong; before I made my decision?" tried Kurt.

Kitty hated to admit it but Kurt had a point. Rogue had said to be wary of them, not to stay away from them. Though she was sure that the two most likely meant the same thing in Rogue's book; she knew that the goth didn't always have the right impression of people. She decided that if she was going to get the right impression, she herself would have to do a personal undercover mission.

Kurt could see that she was thinking on what he had pointed out, but before anything else could be said on the matter, the teacher came in and began class.

TraKF

"Well, where do you want to meet, and when?" asked Kitty.

She and Kurt had been paired up for a project on German history. They had gotten a chance to talk as school continued on; she had even met some of his friends.

Although, they did seem a little too nice for their own good, she couldn't find anything truly 'wrong' with them. Except that one was in a group that she and Rogue liked to consider the 'Princess Preps'. Overall, nothing dangerous or threatening about them, it seemed Rogue was wrong this time. However, that wouldn't stop her from being cautious. Something had worried her friend about them, and she wasn't going to take that lightly.

"Umm, well we could do this at an ice cream shop, the park, or you could come to the mansion," listed Kurt. "We are having pizza tonight, since its Scott's turn to cook. You are more than welcome to join us."

Kitty pondered for a moment, and answered, "Ok. I'll have to tell Rogue or someone that way they won't worry, but pizza sounds good to me."

"Cool, I'll pick you up in a couple hours then, bye Kitty."

Kitty smiled and gave Kurt a wave as she walked away, in search of Rogue and the boys.

TRaKF

"No! Absolutely not!" Rogue exclaimed furiously, shaking her head.

"Rogue, why not? We are working on a project and they offered food."

"Have you not been listening to anything I have been saying?" exclaimed Rogue. "They are dangerous; all they want is to recruit you! They are getting on your good side and using it to their advantage."

"Don't you think I can handle myself?" Kitty asked, agitatedly.

"I know you can –"Rogue began, but was cut off.

"But it's not the point," interjected Lance. "We don't trust them. I don't want to see you hurt."

Kitty gave a brief smile at that, but she knew what she had to do, and that was to get in and figure out what they were really like. She wasn't going to fall for some stupid recruitment plan. Kurt was her friend, he had mentioned that she could come to them for anything at anytime, but that's just what friends do.

"They aren't all bad! Kurt is very ni-" Kitty tried.

"Whoa! Furball!" Rogue yelled, incredulously. Throwing her hands up in defeat, Rogue plopped down onto a chair next to Lance. "Lance, talk some sense into her."

"To some degree it kind of proves our point," said Lance. "They are using Kurt as an ambassador. As annoying as he is, he does have some redeeming qualities. Now of course that is only for the outside view, but still."

"Well, I'm going either way," stated Kitty. "This project is due in two days, and I would actually like to see for myself what they are like. Who knows, maybe they'll prove you wrong."

Kitty walked out the door, without a second thought, to wait on Kurt. Even though it was endearing for them to care so much, they were way too overprotective. She didn't need shielding from everything all the time! She could take care of herself, with a little bit of help. She was surprised no one had come out here to sit with her, even if it was to try and talk some sense into her, rather than keep her company. Before she could think anymore on it Kurt popped up, ready to take her to the mansion.

TRaKF

Kurt popped them right outside the mansion, with a loud 'bamf'. He turned to Kitty, and gave a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, no one will bite. You have already met Jean, Scott and Evan, all that is left is the newer students and the teachers here and they are all eager to meet you."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kitty returned the smile to the blue mutant, trying to hide her apprehension and responded, "Good to know. …Mmk, I think I'm ready."

Taking a close look at the outside surroundings before she entered, she saw that the mansion had: a large yard with a fountain in the middle, and a long driveway leading from a garage to the road where a gate was placed. Leading from part of the driveway was a walkway going to the entrance of the large abode.

Before Kurt opened the door, Kitty pulled him aside once more.

"Kitty?"

"Kurt I'm having second thoughts," said Kitty, a hint of apprehension in her quiet voice. "I mean, I'm friends with Rogue and you guys don't really get along. How do I know that I'll be any different?"

"Kitty, I promise that nothing bad will happen," soothed Kurt. "My friends will accept you."

"What makes you think that?"

Kurt let out a sigh, "Kitty, we tried with Rogue, and to this day we are still not sure what went wrong. We don't hate Rogue, the only reason we don't get along is because the way she is with us, and the fact that she has different views on how to we should deal with humans doesn't really help, but that is in no way the reason we don't get along. We still try with her, but forcing her to interact with us will not solve anything."

"I guess… but she doesn't hate humans you know, I don't really understand why she dislikes you guys so much. She's not really the goody good type; she doesn't care if you're human or mutant, it's what sort of person you are. I feel the same way."

Kurt smiled, "I'm glad. My friends are the same, except unlike Rogue, we try to abide by all the laws and rules. No offence of course," he added when he saw Kitty's smile turn to a frown.

"Hmm. Alright." Kitty said.

"Let's get in there before they start to worry and come looking for us." Kurt gave another smile as he opened the door for his new friend, trailing behind when she stepped in.

The mansion was huge. Elegant and yet humble; the atmosphere that surrounded the young cat was friendly and fun. Kitty looked in awe at the beauty around her. Red carpet with matching curtains, a beautiful stairwell led to the second floor along with several doorways leading to other parts of the home. On the walls were pictures of different people as well as paintings of different things. Flowers were set about and stunning chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling.

"We're here!" called out Kurt, rather loudly.

A few moments later, people were scrambling into the foyer to meet Kurt and his guest. A tall redheaded girl came over to Kitty placing a hand on her shoulder, smiling down.

'Jean!' Kitty remembered, just as the other girl said "Hello and welcome."

A bald man in a wheelchair came into the room, followed by a tall mocha skinned woman. The man in the wheelchair had a kind air about him as he rolled up to Kitty and introduced himself as Charles Xavier, Professor of the 'School for the Gifted'. The mocha woman seemed nice as well. She had a motherly way about her as she shook Kitty's hand and gently squeezed her arm.

"I am Ororo," she said, smiling warmly towards the valley girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kitty," Kitty responded, returning the woman's smile with one of her own.

After meeting everyone, they all settled down in the dining room around a long oak table for Pizza. Sensing Kitty feeling slightly out of place, Kurt quickly started asking her how much she knew about Germany, for their project. By the time dinner was over Kitty had heard several stories of Kurt's family and learned more than enough for their assignment.

The night ended with Kurt porting her back home and a detailed report of the night to a very unhappy Rogue. Before she fell asleep she couldn't help but feel proud. She had made progress, and whether or not her gothic friend would admit it or even believe it, Rogue had the wrong view of the X-men; at least in her opinion.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the episode! I admit I have become discouraged with the fact that I have only managed 1 review so far... I will finish uploading the chapters I have over time; however, seeing as not many seem to like it, I will probably end up taking it down again afterwards.


	4. Why

**The Rogue and Kitty Files**

**Why **

Much to the dismay of Rogue and Lance, Kitty and Kurt spent much more time together in the following three weeks of their assignment from school. With their two groups not fighting and the X-men not playing hero, Kitty and Kurt had more time to enjoy with each other.

Kurt had told Kitty of his childhood, of all his hardships with growing up blue, literally, and all the joys with his foster parents. The Valley girl found that as time went on, she had started to spill things about herself as well, until one starry night at a local pier, she had told her new friend the whole story.

Due to it being so late once they had arrived, Kitty had stayed at the mansion that night. She hadn't thought to tell Rogue; of course she herself hadn't thought she'd be out that late either. Kitty was surprised the next day, when she had caught up with the goth, that she hadn't gotten a good tongue lashing from her friend. Instead, Rogue seemed to be in her own little world. In fact if she thought about it, Rogue had been more and more distant, ever since Kitty had been spending further time with the X-men.

Things had gotten better after the X-men were back to saving people and constantly training, so Kitty hadn't thought anymore on her friend's odd behavior… Until, one day while the Brotherhood was out doing some shopping, Kitty was making her way to her and Rogue's room and she overheard Rogue and Sam arguing.

"I forbid you to go and tell that girl that she cannot spend time with those people!" came the frustrated voice of one Sam Magik, Rogue's somewhat brother figure, as well as second in command.

He had been coming to visit Rogue quite often recently, and when he couldn't, Rogue would go to see him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" scoffed Rogue. "You're not my father."

Kitty could hear someone starting to walk toward the door she was standing behind, then turn around, striding back and forth. Kitty assumed that this was her friend since Rogue was known for pacing when she was upset. Any other time she would fear being caught, but if Rogue was distressed enough to pace, then she wasn't in the state of mind to know when someone was near.

"And you're not her _mother_, you're friends! I know you're afraid-"

"Shut up! I am not afraid of anything, I'm protecting her."

"Bull! Rogue, she's making friends, she is happy, let her be."

"She'll be hurt…"

"She'll be hurt, or you'll be hurt?" Sam asked sympathetically.

The next sound in the room was a shock to the young brunette; muffled sobs of anguish.

Kitty thought she could hear someone shuffling about as she quietly made her way away from their room and down to the kitchen. She'd continue waiting for Rogue there while she mulled over this new development.

**_TRaKF_**

"I forbid you to go and tell that girl that she cannot spend time with those people!" said a frustrated Sam, arms crossed as he leaned on the girls' dresser.

His frequent visits with Rogue often started and ended with them bickering.

"You can't tell me what to do!" scoffed Rogue, throwing her hands in the air before letting them unceremoniously drop back down. "You're not my father."

Rogue began pacing back and forth, struggling to control her emotions, occasionally running her hands through her hair.

"And you're not her _mother_, you're friends!" He stressed. "I know you're afraid-"

"Shut up! I am not afraid of anything, I'm protecting her."

"Bull! Rogue, she's making friends, she is happy, let her be," Sam said, trying to get the striped haired girl to see things for what they really were.

"She'll be hurt…"

"She'll be hurt, or you'll be hurt?" Sam asked sympathetically, forcing Rogue to look at the root of what was troubling her.

After a few moments of wordlessly gazing, Rogue closed her eyes with a resigned sigh, as a few traitorous tears escaped her shut lids.

Seeing his normally defiant 'sister', so broken, Sam walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around the goth's shoulders, causing a torrent of desperate sobs to erupt as she briefly let her emotional walls come down.

Sam rubbed Rogue's back as she let out so much of her pain and fear; she was crying so hard and so fast that she was barely breathing in between and Sam worried Rogue was going to make herself sick.

"Just let it out, everything will be ok," Sam said quietly, murmuring comforting words now and then.

Sniffling, Rogue extracted herself from her friend's arms. Mortified by her outburst, she hastily wiped the remaining tears away. Sam stepped back to give her the room she clearly needed, yet stayed close enough to show support.

After a few minutes Sam ruffled the Southerner's striped tresses playfully, pulling her into a one-armed hug as he gently guided her to the bathroom so she could fix herself up before going downstairs to see him off.

When she came out, though still subdued, there were no signs of her earlier breakdown. She mumbled an "I'm fine," to Sam's concerned gaze. They made their way down the stairs and to the door, a comfortable silence around them, before Rogue gave Sam a tight hug and sent him on his way, with an "I'll see ya later."

Rogue went to the kitchen, intent on getting some popcorn and watching a chic flick, her secret way of feeling better, when she noticed Kitty sitting quietly at the table.

"Hey Kit." Rogue greeted curiously. Usually the girl would have come to find her, not sit and wait, especially noiselessly.

After being met with silence, Rogue sat down beside the Valley girl, placing a gloved hand on her friend's shoulder. The unexpected touch made Kitty flinch, much like Rogue would do, even when expecting it, and it worried the goth much more than she would like to admit.

"Kit?"

Coming out of her daze, Kitty looked at Rogue confusedly. "Rogue?"

"Yeah, Kitty, it's me. You ok?" she asked, while furtively looking the girl over for injury.

"Of course!" Came the usual hyper voice, suddenly snapping out of whatever trance that had held her trapped before. "Yes! Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." Rising from her chair, Kitty began bustling around the kitchen; pulling out ingredients Rogue prayed the younger girl wasn't going to put together.

Rogue knew Kitty was lying, that was plain to see, but decided not to call her on it. After having an argument with Sam, another possible spat didn't sound very appealing; not to mention, if the Valley girl was about to 'cook', after repeatedly being told to never cook again, then she wasn't ready to talk, she needed time to gather her thoughts.

Rogue would coax or beat the truth out of her later.

**TRaKF**

Kitty heard Rogue leave the kitchen and head up stairs as she gathered different things to try to put together for a meal, but she wasn't ready to talk to her yet; after all, what do you say to your friend after you've heard her fight and possibly cry over you?!

'Maybe I should just pretend I never heard them. I mean, she doesn't know, and I doubt she would tell me. Shouldn't I be happy she cares so much?' the young girl thought to herself.

But somehow, that thought wasn't enough to chase away the worry.

**TRaKF**

It seemed forever before Kitty called out that dinner was ready. The boys had wisely chosen to go out and eat, rather than wait on their friend's uneatable whatever you would like to call it.

Rogue, however, bravely walked down the stairs, to test the Cat's experimentation. Apparently Kitty had attempted to make spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread. The meatballs were tuna instead of beef; since Lance had used it all to make hamburgers Kitty thought she'd try them with the spaghetti sauce.

Examining the meal set before her, Rogue boldly lifted the food on her fork to her mouth, praying it was something she could at least choke down. The look of shock must have shown on Rogue's face, because Kitty sighed as she rose, taking both their plates, mumbling that she would "order pizza".

Rogue quickly snatched her plate back, ordering Kitty to sit. Once her command was obeyed, the goth began to explain. "Kitty, I don't know what's wrong, but if you'd been paying attention you would have realized that I was surprised, not disgusted. And whether or not I was, you don't throw out food unless it makes you sick!"

Kitty's brow rose in wonder. "Really? You like it?"

"Yes. You actually managed to cook without blowing our stomachs up," she responded with a chuckle. Looking around she continued, "The kitchen however, was definitely in an explosion of some sort. Glad it's not my night to clean it."

Kitty blushed as she took in the mess she had created. The cabinets, though already hanging off their hinges, were now plastered with flour and spaghetti sauce. Noodles were hanging off the counters and squished on the floor; garlic and butter were smeared on the side of the table, and grease was splashed on the stovetop.

"Yeah, I guess in exchange for the food, the kitchen took the hit," said Kitty, a smirk gracing her lips.

Both girls erupted with giggles, then fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their meal. Afterward, they quietly cleaned the kitchen, working side by side in the same contented calm.

Once settled on the couch, knowing they still had time before the boys came home, Rogue broached the highly uncomfortable conversational topic that neither wanted to be having.

"Kit, I know something's wrong," started Rogue, carefully. "You've been acting weird all day. What happened? Did Lance say or do something?"

"What?! No!" Kitty exclaimed, eyes growing wide. "Listen, I just really don't want to talk about it."

"Tough. Something is wrong and we're going to discuss it and fix it. I'm worried about you."

"Oh, so it's ok to make me talk about what's bothering me, whenever you feel like it, but when I get worried about you, I just need to get over it! Gosh, you're such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me. Well forgive me for trying to be helpful with whatever is troubling my best friend!"

"Well, maybe I don't want your help!

"Fine," Rogue replied calmly. She briskly walked over to end table by the side of the couch and picked up her backpack and then strode out the door before Kitty could say a word.

Kitty didn't know why she had snapped at the goth. She knew that her friend was only trying to help, but she was just so frustrated with how Rogue was acting. She was so quick to give out advice but never listened to her own, or how she always demanded personal details but never gave out any about herself.

The silence that followed Rogue's departure was uncomfortable at best. Deciding that she didn't want such a pleasant night to end on a bad note like this, she rushed out the door to catch up to her best friend.

"Rogue!" Kitty called out, running to make it up to the girl and to keep up with her fast walking pace.

"What?" Rogue asked, not breaking her stride as she made her way down the dirt path leading from the rundown boarding house.

"Where are you going?"

"Work," she said coldly.

"But Magneto didn't call you."

"So?"

"Rogue, will you just stop a minute!" Kitty yanked Rogue to a halt by her arm.

Rogue spun around, meeting the Cat face to face, eyes blazing. "What, Kitty?" the Goth snapped, jerking her arm away from the brunette.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright. I don't exactly understand why I'm so upset with you, I just am," Kitty tried to explain.

"Alright, then please enlighten me as to what exactly brought on this confusing agitation," Rogue replied testily.

Kitty sighed in resignation, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "I overheard you and Sam fussing."

"You what?" Rogue's eyes grew wide; whether with fear, shock, or both however, Kitty wasn't sure.

"I was on my way up to see you, but I overheard you two, so after a couple of minutes, I just sorta went back down to the kitchen to wait."

"How…how much did you hear?"

"Umm…well…"

"Kitty? How much?"

"I heard everything, I guess," admitted Kitty. Eyes downcast, she continued, "I assumed you were talking about me. You were arguing about forbidding a person stuff and how you shouldn't do it 'cuz your friends nothing else and such. About…being hurt by not forbidding the meetings."

Kitty mumbled the last bit, but Rogue still heard.

"I heard you…well, I heard you start to cry, and that's when I left."

A long moment of silence passed before Kitty couldn't bare it any longer.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I see," Rogue furrowed her brow, paling a bit. Her breathing hitched slightly as she spoke; her blank, calm exterior slowly coming undone. "Ok, well, … then why were you so upset? I mean I can see being a little irritated about being spoken about, but…?"

"I don't know…" Kitty began, then eyes lighting up with a new fury, she suddenly blurted, "Why don't you trust me?"

Shock shown on both girls' faces at the question; Kitty covered her mouth as she let out a gasp, while Rogue allowed her jaw to drop.

"What do you mean, why don't I trust you?"

"Well, you don't!"

"I didn't say that I did. I asked what you meant by it. Why do you think I don't trust you?" asked Rogue, curiously.

"So you admit it!" Kitty exclaimed triumphantly.

"No. I want to know why you think it!" exclaimed Rogue, her patience growing thin.

"How could I not?! You always make me tell you everything! When I ask about you, you always find a way to avoid it! You won't even tell me anything about MY gang! - "

"I told you, it's on a need to know basis! Blood is unsteady at best-"

"I am the Leader! I think I make the need to know list! Stop treating me like a child!"

"Is that what you're mad about?! Why didn't you just come to me and say so, instead of blowing up?"

"No! This argument is not just about that! I need to be able to trust the people I live with; I need to be able to trust the people above me! I need to be able to trust you," Kitty said the last part quietly, but the emotion radiating through it was clear enough.

Sighing, Rogue unceremoniously plopped to the ground, closing her eyes before speaking. "You don't trust me? " she stated more than asked.

"Well, yeah, I trust you…with my life. I know you won't let anything happen to me if you can help it. … I trust you with a lot, just not everything, but I want to. You're my best friend, Rogue. I want you to trust me too."

They sat there on the damp ground, listening to the crickets' chirp and an occasional owl's hoots, for what felt like hours. In reality only a few minutes had passed before Rogue finally broke the silence with a deep and heavy sigh.

"Kit, I'm sorry that I made you feel as if I didn't trust you. Everybody is on a need to know basis, with everything, when it comes to me. And I apologize for treating you like a kid. To me you kinda are," she stated, finishing with a shrug.

"I'm only a year younger than you," Kitty pointed out, slightly indignant.

"Yes, but you still act like a kid…"

Seeing Kitty's face, Rogue rephrased, "You still have that childlike innocence about you, you know?"

Kitty calmly rose from her spot on the moist grass, her face tight and serious. "Listen, I told you I wasn't a kid anymore."

She started to stalk away, understanding where her friend was coming from, but annoyed nonetheless. Before she could actually take a step, Kitty felt a hand on her arm, preventing her from leaving. The Valley girl looked over to the Southern belle, ready to jerk her arm free, but something in her friends pleading eyes captivated her, rooting her to her place.

"What do you want me to say Kit?"

"I want you to say you trust me, I want you to say that you'll come to me when you have a problem. I want you to stop treating me like a child, cause like it or not, after what we've been through, I'm not some frightened teenager anymore." Kitty s eyes were blazing as she finished her argument, yet somehow, begging for Rogue to understand.

"Katherine Pryde, if you don't know that I trust you by now, then I honestly don't know what to do. I have difficulty sharing anything, I had thought you'd understand that, apparently I thought wrong…"

"I do under-," started Kitty.

Rogue held up her hand to stop the interruption, continuing, "I treat you like you're young, because like it or not," she said, mirroring the Cat's earlier statement. "You are young. You're fifteen! I know that you want to know everything. I know what you've seen, everything you've had to do, just to survive, has had an effect on you! I know… you know and understand things beyond your years; though you shouldn't."

Rubbing her face and letting out a soft sigh, she looked Kitty square in the eyes, speaking softer than before, her eyes looking hard, yet sad. She looked defeated, not anything like the Rogue she was use d to. "You may not be frightened anymore Kitty, but you should be. You may think you've seen it all, but you haven't. You're not as grown up as you'd like to think…and I am very much glad about that. I hide things from you, not because I don't trust you, or because I feel you couldn't handle it; I do it because I care about you. Just because you're not scared, doesn't mean you aren't young. You still are and you still act like you are. I want you to be! I don't want you to turn out like me. You have too much going for you."

"If you really trust me, then will you tell me why me hanging out with Kurt and the X-men bothers you so much? What you're afraid of? …How you ended up on the streets and how you became leader of your own gang?"

"You're asking me to prove that I trust you?" asked Rogue, eyebrows raised. A smirk graced her lips but her eyes were anxious.

"If you actually trust me, then what does it matter?" Kitty knew Rogue didn't like to talk about herself, but curiosity and frustration towards the goth encouraged the brunette to press on anyway.

Rogue slowly rose, using Kitty to help pull herself up. Little by little, the striped haired girl made her way down the road, heading away from her brunette friend. Kitty, thinking her friend was just going to leave and ignore her questions, turned to depart, back to the house.

Before she could get very far she heard Rogue's voice call out to her.

"If we're going to do this, we'll be doing it my way."

Kitty's brows shot up in surprise, wisely choosing to follow her friend rather than to say anything that could possibly set her off.

The two girls walked for twenty minutes before they stopped at what seemed to be an abandoned apartment complex. Rogue, leading the way, climbed the fire escape, on the left side of the deserted brick building; hoisting herself up to the roof and then helping Kitty to do the same.

Not a word was spoken during their walk there and it didn't seem Rogue was inclined to start the conversation they'd come for as she gazed at the stars. Kitty watched her friend closely; Rogue didn't appear fragile or young on the outside, but Kitty was not nearly as naive as everyone seemed to think. Even Rogue, in all her strength and experience, couldn't be invincible. Everyone has something that drives them, their skeletons, and Kitty had no doubt that Rogue's closet was full; she just hoped that they were ones she could handle.


	5. A Tight Knit Family and More

Hey guys, sorry this is sooo late. Life has been super busy...well, hectic, and I haven't really gotten the chance to upload, much less write. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Rogue and Kitty Files A Tight Knit Family and More?**

A gentle breeze flew across the dried out yard, cooling the two girls that were laid out on towels in the sun. Rogue, was propped up on her elbows in her normal attire, engrossed in her latest gothic novel; Kitty however, was splayed out on her stomach, head resting on her arms, wearing a bathing suit, just relaxing in the sun.

The girls caught a whiff of an all too familiar stench as the wind drifted towards them. Knowing that Toad drew near, coming to see what they were up to no doubt, the two of them chorused their welcome, "Hey Todd."

"Hello ladies," greeted Toad with a smile as he hopped up to the two sunbathing teenagers.

It wasn't unusual to see the two of them together, when they had first met, but ever since their little spat, Rogue and Kitty had been inseparable almost. They both still did their own things, going their separate ways on occasion, but for the most part they spent their time together; even if Rogue did seem a bit testier now.

"What's up Todd?" asked Rogue, no trace of annoyance in her usually disgruntled voice. Toad was one of her best friends, it came as great shock to those who knew Rogue and to the ones who _'knew' _the loner, wondered how they ever could have missed it.

Kitty and Rogue's personalities complemented one another's, whereas though Todd and Rogue had kindred hearts, for the most part they were complete opposites. Both were loners, criticized by everyone who didn't understand them, or wouldn't take the time to try. Rogue would always fight back, but Todd just seemed more defeated every day.

"Yo, Rogue, you got a call from one of Magneto's lackeys, said he was going to be a little late. Something about having to do eight o' clock instead of six…"

"What!" exclaimed Rogue; she popped up out of her relaxed position, dropping her book in the process. "What did he do to make himself TWO hours late…Again?!"

"Oh my gosh! You have a date, and didn't tell me?" was Kitty's excited voice; the girls' sun tanning time now forgotten.

"You're _dating_ one of Mag's idiots?" asked Todd, gaping in astonishment.

"It's not that big of a deal you two. It's only the second one and it's more out of boredom than anything," explained Rogue, evasively.

"But, you've been going out around that time once a week, for about a month…" said Kitty, slightly confused.

"Well, he had to cancel a couple of times…so I just stayed out anyway, going to different places."

"I know you're hiding something, but I'll let it go for now," she said suspiciously. Changing the subject she asked, "So which one is it?"

"Gambit," answered Toad, with a smirk.

Rogue sent a glare towards the humpbacked teen. "If you knew who it was, then why did you say one of Magneto's lackeys?"

"Aww, Remy? He is, like, so sweet and not hard on the eyes either," said Kitty, smiling as her eyes dazzled flirtatiously.

Rogue and Todd's eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped, grinning at the Cats unusual straightforwardness. Once the shock wore off the three friends burst into gut wrenching laughter, arms wrapped around their midriffs, trying unsuccessfully to ease the pain coursing through their abdomens.

"Don't let Lance here you say that," teased Rogue, as the laughter began to ease. "He might pop a blood vessel."

As trite as the light mock sounded the fact that it was true made the three friends burst into fits of mirth again.

TRaKF

"Rogue, if you're worried about it, then why don't you just call him and ask what happened?" asked Lance slowly growing more irritated.

He watched as she paced back and forth, just to pause after a few minutes to try and settle only to start her pacing once again. He was tired of seeing her do this to herself.

"I'm not worried!" the goth exclaimed. "I just want to know why he was late…"

Her consistent march and agitation filled the living area with tension, so thick you could've cut it with a knife, and Remy wasn't even in the room. Kitty and Todd tried to console their friend's angry and confused soul but she was having none of their coddling. Poor Fred did the only thing he knew to do in a situation such as this…he went out and got a couple pizzas to comfort Rogue. Pietro, normally arrogant and insensitive, tried to be helpful too. He offered to watch a movie, her choice, to get her mind off of Lebeau. The question was, was it for him, or her that he wanted Rogue's mind on something other than the Cajun. Kitty had her own theory.

"What did he say when he finally met you?" asked Kitty. "Didn't you ask him about it then?"

"No. After we met, we went to dinner. By then it was too late for the movie, so after we ate, we split back up. I went to see Sam and then came home," explained Rogue, unsure as to why she was telling of her date so openly.

Lance sighed heavily. This wasn't the first time Rogue had dated Remy, and he knew just as well as she did, what had caused the man to be late. Rogue, was as usual, in denial about it. Rogue had a temper on her, and she commonly held a scowl or frown on her lips. But deep down, whether most knew or believed it or not, the goth was an optimist. She wanted so badly to believe Remy was late because he had a job to do for Magneto, or because he was planning something romantic to surprise her with. They both knew the truth; he was out with some other girl… Rogue had managed to hide her earlier relationship with the thief from the others but had needed a levelheaded friend, who wouldn't try to destroy Gambit, to cry into. The two of them weren't close like the others, but they were there for each other.

TRaKF

It was going to be Sam's birthday soon and Rogue wanted to get him something special, after all he was always there for her, putting up with her through everything; it would also get her mind off of a certain Acolyte.

She hated going to the mall, forever crowded, no matter the time or day, but if she could find what she was looking for it would be worth it. Working for Magneto, as awful and irritating as it was, had its perks. She got paid about a thousand dollars per completed mission and though most went to taking care of Kitty and herself as well as both of their gangs, Rogue had saved what she didn't spend on necessities for luxury items, such as birthdays and other holidays.

Sam had received a pocket watch for Christmas from Rogue, Emma and another of their friends, several years ago, unfortunately one of the children of the Enigmas got a hold of it and had tried to flush it down the toilet. Sam had managed to find a store that would fix it but had later had to pawn it so the gang could keep the electricity. Sam loved that watch but had sold it to help out; Rogue hoped she could find something, at the very least, similar.

She had been to flea markets and jewelry stores with no luck. The goth had almost given up until Kitty suggested the new jewelry store that opened last week at the mall.

Rogue was almost to Stones Gems and Diamonds, when as she passed the Food Court she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, my Cherie, whatever you want just name it, and Remy will get it for you."

"Remy, darling, just being with you is enough, you don't have to buy me anything," the red haired woman that the Cajun was with giggled at his charm.

Rogue couldn't believe her eyes, she knew in her heart that her boyfriend had been two-timing her, but she never thought it would be in plain sight. The goth was ticked, at least that was the emotion she was focusing on at the moment. The pain and sadness would have to be addressed later. Rogue marched right up to the card throwing mutant and slapped him bared hand, across his face. Ignoring the shocked gasp of his other girlfriend, Rogue proceeded to raise her hand again to smack her soon to be ex-boyfriend when, he grabbed her wrist, halting her movement.

"Now Roguey this isn't what you're thinking," Gambit tried to explain.

"Oh, really now? So this isn't my boyfriend sitting here, eating with another girl, promising her whatever she wants?" Rogue's pale face reddened in anger, her hands shaking from the intensity to hold back her emotions.

"He's not your boyfriend! He's mine!" yelled the redhead.

"Shannon, don't you worry amour, this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Don't bother, you want him, you can have him!" Rogue stormed off, making her way to the store she needed to see if they had the present she wanted to get; she just wanted to hurry up and get out of that place.

"Rogue! Chere! Rogue, wait up!"

She heard Remy calling for her, trying to catch up so he could charm his way out of the mess he'd gotten himself into.

"No. I've had it! I'm through, we're through!" She yelled, fury lacing each word.

Before the Mississippian could make it into the store, Remy grabbed her arm, bringing her to him.

"Rogue, Chere, just listen… give me a chance to explain."

"What is there to explain? You cheated, again! And you can't pass her off as just a friend this time either, she said herself that she was your girlfriend."

"Cherie, she is a girl and my friend, but not moi's girlfriend. Remy know the fille from New Orleans; my pa has been trying to set us up for awhile now. Moi's not in love with her, and nothing is happening between us. Remy be trying to set her off back home, with not much luck."

Rogue sighed heavily, she was sure it was a lie, but wanted to believe it so badly. She told him that she was sorry for overreacting and told him she'd talk to him later. She didn't miss the sly smirk cross his lips before she completely turned to go her way.

She entered the store she wanted and found a pocket watch almost exactly like the one Sam had had before. She bought it, and the jewelry store even wrapped it for her. But the triumph that should have been there was tempered to say the least. Once she set foot outside of the mall she rushed to Lance's car, which she had borrowed, and started back to the boarding house. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes, but she struggled to force them back.

Rogue made it back to the house and Kitty was already outside waiting for her. The cat knew something was wrong before her friend was even in front of her.

"What's wrong, Rogue?" asked Kitty, concern lacing her soft voice. "What happened?"

Rogue proceeded to tell the Valley girl what occurred at the mall, all the while trying to pass it off as no big deal; Kitty didn't buy it.

The more the goth thought about it, the worse she felt. All she really wanted to do was visit her port and curl up next to Sam and watch a movie.

Kitty wasn't about to let her friend bury her emotions, and not just because once they reached a boiling point they would most likely be taken out on her. She honestly cared about Rogue and knew Sam letting her get away with not dealing with her problems would not do any good in the long run. Sam was a good friend and took care of the goth, much to Rogue's dismay, as if she was still just a child. The illusionist loved Rogue like a sister, no doubt about it. But he rarely ever gave her the tough love she needed in situations like this. She needed to be told she was full of crap when she got on her pedestal, she needed to be called out when she said she was fine and she really wasn't, and most importantly, Rogue needed to be taught to take **care** of herself, not just everyone else.

The two entered the house, tension rising as the boys saw the state their friend was in. Lance made Rogue tell her story again and as Kitty had hoped the third time was a charm; Rogue broke down. She told her friends everything, from what happened the first time she dated the acolyte to what happened at the mall today, to how she felt about it all. Though it did disturb the group how the goth didn't cry throughout the whole thing.

They had kept their distance from her, letting her feel as if she wasn't trapped so telling them would be easier on her, but seeing how Rogue's eyes shined with her unshed tears, knowing that she wouldn't let them fall while in company, they all moved closer.

Kitty came and sat beside her hurt friend, wrapping her arms around the girl, ignoring the goth's flinch. Toad soon followed, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a consoling squeeze. Lance and Fred came and sat opposite of the three on the smaller couch keeping a sympathetic watch over her, simply letting their silent presence be a comfort to their friend.

Pietro was fuming, he wasn't mad at Rogue. How could he be? The poor girl actually thought this was her fault; that she was the one who'd done something wrong… or was wrong herself. She didn't think anyone else could ever love her; at least not in the way she wanted. He knew Rogue knew she had a family that loved her.

No, he was livid at that stupid Cajun. How dare he do this to her! His Rogue! Wait. …Since when did he consider Rogue, his? 'It doesn't matter; it's something to think on later'. Right now, he knew a certain demon-eyed jerk that needed to be taught a lesson, preferably a painful and humiliating one.

Pietro was out of there within seconds, on his way to see the thief that had stolen and squashed his friend's heart, not realizing that the comfort Rogue sought could only be supplied by him.

TRaKF

"Well Cheries, Lady Luck smiled on me again tonight. Those high rollers thought they had me, but ol' Remy had an ace up his sleeve," he said with a grin, knowing how true his words were.

Remy walked down a New York street, a woman on each arm, a leggy brunette on his left, skirt just touching her knee, and a longhaired blonde on his right, her dress clinging tightly to her voluptuous figure.

"So, what are you ladies in the mood for?" the suave Cajun asked, his arms loosely wrapped around each girl. "Some dancing at the Crystal Chandelier, perhaps? Or maybe some fine French Cuisine?"

"Or, how about some pay back?" came a mysterious voice from the dark alley, just behind them.

'Ah, crap,' Remy thought to himself. "Uh, ladies, why don't you two wait for Remy at the Corner Café?"

"Okay, sweetie," said the brunette.

"Don't keep us waiting long," chimed in the blonde, placing a light kiss to Remy's cheek before sauntering off after her dark haired friend.

Remy turned to face the figure who had so rudely interrupted his dates, none too pleased at seeing the face of his boss's son.

"And what can ol' Gambit do for you, Maximoff?" Remy's words were said politely, but his eyes spoke volumes of his true feelings.

"You can start by groveling for mercy, and then after I'm finished with you, you can crawl to Rogue and beg her forgiveness."

"Aw, come now, you aren't going to make Remy dirty up his good tux, now are you? Can't this wait?"

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face permanently!" Pietro exclaimed furiously.

"Ha! Come try me boy," Remy taunted, reaching into his tux. He quickly pulled out a handful of cards that began to glow with kinetic energy.

Pietro rushed at Remy, running them both into the shadowy alley. All of a sudden, Pietro stopped, the force continued to send Remy flying. The brunt of the force smashed the thief into a nearby abandoned building.

Gambit was brought to his knees, laboring to regain his breath. He got to his feet, taking out his bo-staff that was conveniently stashed in his tuxedo jacket. The fire in his red and black eyes matched his opponents grayish blues.

Pietro sped towards the Cajun again, fury overtaking every emotion and thought. Remy, anticipating the move swung his staff, hard, right before the speed demon could touch him, hitting Pietro square in the nose. The white haired teen went soaring, feet first, into a second story window. Blood gushing from his nose, and a large red line crossing his face, Pietro swiftly made his way back to Gambit, who was dusting off his dirty tuxedo.

"What's your problem, Maximoff?" asked Remy, his calm exterior back into place. "Remy's not doing anything Rogue isn't."

Pietro's face hardened, anger nearly consuming him. "Rogue…would…never…cheat," he seethed.

"Maybe not physically, homme, but she only chose moi out of desperation, Remy not be the one she actually wants, she's just telling everyone that he is."

"Why Rogue would want anyone to think she's in love with a loser like you, I'll never know."

"Maybe to hide the fact that she's in love with an even bigger loser," Remy said with a knowing smirk. "Remy see ya later Maximoff." The suave Cajun walked away leaving a very confused Pietro in his wake.

When he was out of earshot Remy sighed. "Now I got to go get another tux. Stupid boy," he grumbled to himself.

TRaKF

It wasn't her wisest decision to date Remy, she knew of his conduct beforehand. But like most, Rogue had fallen for his charms and rugged good looks. She cared for the demon-eyed Cajun. Perhaps a part of her even loved him, but she knew her worn heart couldn't take much more of his deceit and player ways.

She was stupid to think he could stay faithful to her, that she would be the one to tame him; she couldn't even give the man a kiss good night, for pity's sake! A simple hug even brought fear of her accidentally draining him. Remy, however, never worried about her powers. That was what had attracted her most. Remy always loved a challenge, and she was beginning to feel as if she, herself, had been nothing more than a game. And she had fell for it, inevitably letting him win.

Rogue sat on the roof, watching the stars in the midnight sky, the full moon shining brightly. It did little to help her mood. She felt a familiar presence come up behind her and Pietro plopped down next to her. Rogue held her breath as he settled, worried that his sudden weight would cause the shabby roof to collapse. She looked her friend over, taking in his swollen, black and blue nose, scratched face and torn clothes, half concerned, half amused.

"Where ya been?" she asked. She was already aware of what he had been up to. She wasn't angry, just upset that he had set off to 'take care' of Remy, instead of giving her a chance to deal with things in her own time and way.

"I went to talk to Gambit," replied Pietro, he spat the acolyte's name.

"Talk, huh," she smirked knowingly. Suddenly her face contorted into genuine confusion. "Why?"

"Because…I care about you," he answered, simply and honestly. The question caught him off guard; the fact that she even felt the need to ask made him that much more ticked at the Prince of Thieves.

"He hurt you and needed to realize exactly what he had done, what he'd lost." The speed demon watched his southern friend's reaction as he spoke. Shock, hurt, and something Pietro couldn't quite recognize crossed her pale features.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, eyes toward the sky; Pietro would take quick glances towards the goth every now and then. He saw as Rogue's calm appearance took on a wistful demeanor, her emerald eyes glazing over in longing and remembrance.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Pietro didn't think she would answer, he was just hoping he hadn't ruined the moment. Therefore the white haired teen was surprised when he heard Rogue's quite voice begin to respond.

"Sam and J-" she cut herself off before she completed the second name. "Sam and Emma used to tell me stories of princesses and dragons, witches and dreaded forests. I believe they were trying to protect me from…" She trailed off, not wanting to dredge up bad thoughts and start a conversation that neither wanted to have. "I don't remember every one of them, but I believe I can recall most. They were all nonsense really. The princess always lived in an extravagant castle and prince charming would always come to rescue her from whatever trouble she had landed herself in. Never an unhappy ending."

"Yeah, I can understand why they would," Pietro said, ignoring her slip. "I used to tell Wanda stories of faraway lands, where heroes would rescue the damsel in distress from the bad guys, and the good guy always ended up with the girl. She loved hearing them, they always cheered her up; to her, they were a means of escape from the real world that seemed to forever be dealing an awful hand. I loved watching her face light up at the end, or her nose scrunching up whenever the villain came into play." Pietro smiled in remembrance.

She laughed softly, delighted. "Would you tell me one?"

Pietro smiled ruefully, "I don't really remember them."

Rogue beamed at the speed demon, grateful for the company and diversion. "What's Wanda up to now days anyway? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Who knows," Pietro sighed. "Last time we talked, she was working in a restaurant in Chicago."

Rogue's left brow rose, her lips pursed in disbelief. "Wanda? As a waitress? In a restaurant?"

"That was my reaction when I first heard too," he chuckled. "She likes it pretty well, it's a local place in town; she gets to wear pretty much whatever she wants, and the pay isn't half bad either."

"Doesn't sound too bad," said Rogue. "Will Wanda be joining us for the holidays?"

"Supposed to, she managed to get off work, so I would assume so. You know she can't resist Toad," Pietro cackled.

Rogue joined in the laughter, knowing that poor Toad adored the Scarlet Witch but his affections were hardly ever returned. It was a tad pitiful, watching as Todd would tail Wanda like a lost puppy, doing whatever he could to please her and yet the most he got for his hard work was a snide remark.

TRaKF

It was two weeks later and the brotherhood abode was in a great uproar, for today was everyone's favorite holiday, Christmas! Pietro, showing a rare bout of generosity, had gone out and bought several gifts for everyone in the house. Freddy cooked up a grand Christmas feast, although he ate at least half of it before it hit the table. The whole brotherhood, except Lance, who had run out to get a last-minute gift, was present; even Wanda. Scarlet Witch was in an unusually cheery mood, an occurrence that, ironically, made everyone else a little uncomfortable.

As they all sat around their worn dining table, stuffed from Freddy's wonderful banquet, Kitty couldn't help but notice the joy and love everyone held for those around them. On an ordinary day, they would all annoy each other and wish the others were away so they could be alone. But this day, this day was Christmas, and everyone came together to show how much they cared.

It was one of the things that made Christmas her favorite holiday. Even Rogue seemed to be in the holiday spirit, as she allowed Pietro to put an elf hat on her head, with the matching ears being placed on by Fred, telling her that she would be Santa's helper by handing out the gifts this year.

"Wow, Freddy, that meal was wonderful," complimented Wanda.

"I totally agree with you, babycakes, you have such good taste," chimed in Todd.

"Uhg…"

"I'm back, let's eat!" called out Lance as he entered through the shabby door. "What the?! You pigs couldn't wait ten minutes for me to run out? And you've eaten practically everything already!"

"Sorry buddy," apologized Fred, "I shouldn't have eaten eighths. Boy you really missed it! We had turkey, cranberry sauce, yams, cashews, broccoli casserole, ham, beef tips, corn, carrots-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cashews? Beef tips? Yams? I didn't see any of that!" said Pietro with a scowl.

"Uhhhh heh," Freddy looked sheepish.

Everyone joined in hearty laughter as Lance piled his plate with what was left of the food, mumbling under his breath about making sure his shopping was done early next time. Rogue dragged Lance into the living room and waited as everyone gathered around their little tree, decorated with whatever they could find around the house. Once everyone was assembled she started reaching under the tree for the presents.

An hour later all the gifts were open and being admired. The small group sat around their dirty fireplace, fire warming the room, listening to Christmas carols play from the radio Wanda had brought. Rogue sat in the arm chair to the right, Pietro at her feet, Kitty and Lance sat side by side on the couch, Wanda to their left, Fred sat on the loveseat to the left and Todd was sprawled out on the floor in front of Wanda, giving his own messed up version of A Christmas Carol.

This had been Kitty's first Christmas with her new and unusual family, and she thought it had been just perfect.


End file.
